Clock
by Nightcorelover297
Summary: Based on a tumblr post (Imagine you had a clock counting down the moment you met your soulmate)Basically some of my favorite HP couples meeting their soulmates and the moments leading up to it. Romione,Nuna GinnyxHarry, and Rated T for mild language, and some kissing(nothing too extreme).
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I saw this crazy little theory on Tumblr and decided to have a few of my favorite couples experience it. The theory is that there is a clock that counts down the exact time you meet your soulmate attached to your wrist at birth, and meeting your soulmate is the only way to take it off. The first couple is Neville and Luna. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Luna was walking through the streets, occasionally glancing at the clock attached to her wrist. It had said that she wold meet her soulmate today,and honestly she didn't know how to feel about that. A little excited(well, maybe more than a little), a little nervous, and a little hopeful would describe it best.

Entering a cafe, Luna checked her right wrist again. _Only 5 minutes,_ she thought to herself. Glancing around the store, she notices the place is packed. _Just my luck for the place to be crowded,_ Luna thinks. As she orders a muffin(blueberry) and an iced coffee, a soft beep goes off. Everybody looked around to see what it was, but it turned out to be her clock signalling that there was only minute left. A worker hands her the order. 30 seconds. Luna pays for it. 20 seconds. She looks for a place to sit, and spots a seat near a boy with brown hair reading a book.15 seconds.

"Hey, can I sit here? There isn't a seat anywhere else."The boy nods(apparently really into his book) , and Luna sits down,putting her food on the table.

Thanks. I'm Luna. What's your name?" And at the moment he said his name was Neville, the bracelet that was connected to her wrist for so many years popped off. And when Neville looked from his book up in surprise, Luna looked into his eyes for the first time, and smiled.

* * *

 **Wow, that was short I might post another today because this was really short. Anyway, a few announcements, but if you do't follow my profile , don't worry about off, I'm now giving you story updates on Tumblr. In other words, if you want to know about new chapters or story updates, the link is in my bio. But if you are new to my writing, check out my other stories. Now that that's taken care of, what did you guys think, what pairing do you guys want to see next? Do you want me to put in Neville's side of the story? Any/ all of that you can put in a review! Bye and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt so guilty about making that last chapter was** **so short that I made a second one. This time Ron is meeting Hermione, and to experiment, I'm going to have both sides of the story.**

* * *

 _Ron's POV_

"Oi! Where have you been?"I exclaim as we we walk down the hallway. My best friend, Harry had't been showing up to school for a few days.

"I just got a little sick, that's for worrying about me, though." Harry replied. I however, was not pleased about how he acted like it was no big deal.

A little sick! You've been gone for 2 Days! You missed getting our schedules. I've got yours, though."Harry thanked him.

"Ron, look at your your clock! It says that you're meeting your soulmate today!"Harry points out. I look at my wrist, and sure enough, it says I'll meet her in less than 10 minutes. I never really cared that much about it, but now that the day was here, I was totally nervous.

"Hey Harry, let me give you a quick tour around our half of the school since you haven't been here for a while." Ron said, suddenly desperate to change the subject Harry agreed, but as soon as they ran up the stairs, the bell rang for their next class.

"Crap. Our class is on the other side of the school." I said, realizing we were going to be very late.

* * *

 _Hermione's POV_

I walked though the hallways by myself, a stack of books in hand. I knew today there would be a big project that we could only do in class for that day, and I wanted to be prepared.I go up the stairs, hoping my library trip wouldn't make me all, it was only first week of school, and the last thing I wanted to do was be late this early in the I make it to class just a few seconds before the bell rings.

"Now that all of you are settled, let's get to you know, today we have a very important-"my teacher, Mrs. McGonagall, glared at the two students that had burst through the door.

''I suppose you two boys have a pass.", Mrs. McGonagall said sternly. The two boys mumbled a "No ma'am", clearly embarrassed.

" This counts as a warning. Do it again and I'll see the 2 of you in detention." Well, it serves them right, being this late to class, but I couldn't help but feel sad for the 2 boys.

"As I was saying," my teacher clears her throat. "Our project will be a simple game of 20 questions. I've written down the questions I want you to ask, and write down your partner's responses. Once again, this does count for a grade. And by the way, I will chose your partners."

Several students groan, and it took all of my will not to be one of them. There were a few people in this class that I didn't like, and the last thing I wanted to do was be their partner .I straightened the stuff o my desk while carefully listening to the teacher for my name.

"Ron Weasley? You'll be paired with Miss Granger over there." She points towards my direction as she hands Ron (who looked a bit startled) the sheet with questions on walks over to me, ad I hear as small click.

* * *

 _Ron's POV_

Everyone looks around for the source of the noise including another 2 people met. It happens all the time, so it's no big fact, sometimes it's really then I realize that the fallen watch was mine.

* * *

 _Hermione's POV_

What?That can't have been mine. I just don't believe it! He's clumsy, and so sarcastic all the time, as if everything's a joke. Of all the people in the world, they give me him. I refuse, it can't be him. I pretend that the click wasn't me and the teacher tells us to get beck to work.

"You know, even if we're supposed to be soul mates, don't even think that it will automatically mean we're friends." I tell him. He kind of just smiles nervously, like he's scared of me. No, that wasn't a nice smile. And I definitely didn't smile back.


End file.
